Bloody Justice
by trickster3696
Summary: The justice league's no kill policy has lost it's popularity among the people due to the rise in super villain activity, usually by the same super villains, so the U.N has formed a task force to do what they won't. how will the justice league deal with this and will they stay true to their beliefs, one things for sure justice can be bloody. rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 1: the meeting and the call**

**I own nothing**

At the United Nations building was a meeting. The leaders of the world were discussing an important issue: the growing population of super villains, criminal organizations, and terrorists. The justice league usually stopped these threats but sending them to prison seemed to be only a temporary solution, they would either escape or get out on a technicality. The justice league's refusal to kill these villains allowed them to continue their activities. The leaders felt that although the justice league's morality was inspirational it was inefficient at dealing with these threats, many of these villains held no regard for the lives of others and many of them enjoyed the atrocities they committed.

So after many ideas and debates the U.N decided to put together a task force that would do what the justice league wouldn't: kill. Some of them were already in the service of governments, some were criminals who would be pardoned for past crimes, some were mercenaries, and some were civilians who were thrust into a situation against criminals and terrorists and killed them. Some of these people were easier to find than others. Amazingly the vote for this plan was unanimous. The name for this task force would be: The Justice Enforcers.

Hellsing Manor, England, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing had receive a letter that had two stamps on it, one from her highness the queen and the other from the U.N, standing before her were Alucard and Seras. "Well it seems you two will be hunting more than vampires from now on, it says here you have been summoned to be part of a task force that will engage super villains and eliminate them" she explained in a simple manner, like being drafted into a death squad was normal. Seras had a look of surprise on her face and Alucard had his infamous smile, as long as it involved spilling blood he would enjoy it. After letting a dark chuckle he asked "so master, do you know who else will be part of this group", "most of them are people I've only heard of, except one, you're both very familiar with him". this caused Seras to have an uneasy feeling, she had a good idea who that person was, Alucard's smile grew even more, he never imagined that they would fight side by side.

Vatican City, Father Alexander Anderson had just sent the orphans off to bed when a Church official had arrived. After being told of the U.N's decision Anderson was more than happy to agree, he felt it was time that these scum who treat the world as their play ground receive god's judgment. He was surprised to hear that Alucard and his servant also received the call. He vowed to himself that he would cast them to hell where they belong, but was informed that Pope Francis himself had agreed to this. Seeing as the church's highest authority had made his decision Anderson would put aside his vow, for now.

Los Angeles, California, it had been a year since Jason Brody had taken down Hoyt Volker's criminal empire. He and Liza had repaired their relationship and were now living together, Jason didn't think Liza would forgive him for what he did, such as having an affair with Citra and almost killing her. But she did and she even got him a job that was up his alley: stuntman. They were simply relaxing at home when they heard a knock a the door "I'll get it" Jason said, he opened the door and was surprised to find a high ranking military member "hello Mr. Brody, I have a message for you, may I come in" Jason simply nodded. They were in the living room and the official was looking at picture of Grant "I met your brother when he was training in the reserves, he was a good man, my condolences", "thank you, but what are you here for" Jason asked, his visitor simply handed him a letter.

Washington D.C, psychiatric hospital, Captain Martin Walker was recovering from the incident in Dubai. The physical scars were easy, it was the mental scars that were difficult, the images of Lugo and Adams, the aftermath of his reckless use of white phosphorous, the dead woman holding her dead child, the radio man's taunts, and the faces of all the 33rd soldiers and refugee fighters he killed still haunted him, some nights he would wake up screaming and would have to be sedated just to go back to sleep and one time brutally beat an orderly when he was holding a piece of a broken glass that fell on the floor, which caused Walker to have a flashback to the men with knives who would charge him. In walker's mind he died back in Dubai, all that was left was a broken shadow of a man. Then the door opened and a military officer walked in, Walker got out of bed and saluted him, the officer returning the gesture. "Captain Walker, I know you've been through Hell and back and if it were up to me you'd be left in peace, but not just America but the whole world is calling you back to service."

The Badlands, Mann co. headquarters, ever since they won the war with Gray Mann, the RED team had been kept around to act as security. However this didn't sit well with the mercs, they lived for two things: money and combat, they still got paid but now they were bored out of their minds. In the break room the team was simply doing whatever to pass the time when a man wearing a trench coat walked in. he placed an envelope on the table and opened his coat, revealing a small TV screen, on it was the administrator. "Gentlemen, I've noticed you have been quite bored lately, so it seems today is your lucky day, all the details are in the envelope" she explained, then the screen went blank.

Ajay Ghale had left Kyrat a month ago, he became a drifter and he was currently in Spain. He let Min go, he honestly didn't know what to think of him, on one hand he was a psychotic megalomaniac, but on the other he genuinely loved Ajay's mother and half-sister, it was obvious their deaths greatly pained him, and he had been generally civil towards him, but wouldn't hesitate to murder civilians and even his own soldiers, basically Min was a paradox. He was sitting in a café when he was approached by a man in a suit. "Ajay Ghale" he asked, "yeah that's me" he answered. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope "I have a message for you".

Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Philips were gathered in the Vanilla Unicorn, but it wasn't a social gathering, they were called in by Dave Norton and they weren't happy about it. "Man I thought we were done with this shit" Franklin Complained, "so did I kid… mother fucker" Michael growled. They heard a door open and saw Dave "well if it isn't the new host of Underbelly of Paradise, so what's a celebrity slash fucking liar want with us now" Trevor ranted. "Listen I know your pissed-" "understatement of the fucking millennia" Michael interrupted "-but I need you to bear with this, this isn't just the F.I.B" he said, holding up a envelope with U.N logo on it. "this is the entire fucking world".

**AN: well folks hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Bloody Justice, believe me it will be bloody, also during the scene's where everyone gets the message, think of the soundtrack from one piece episode zero when news of Roger's last words spreads, leave a review and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Justice**

**Chapter 2: The gathering, the base, and first mission**

**There's going to be a pop culture reference in this chapter**

**I own nothing**

Mojave desert; there is building, it's square and has a large antenna on the roof that's four stories high, and the building is three stories high, this is the base of the Justice Enforcers. In the distance two vehicles are seen, a camper van and a pick up truck. They park in front of the building and the occupants get out, it's the RED team. "Man, who puts a base in da middle of a freakin' desert" complained scout, "vell ve certainly cannot have it in the middle of the city vhere anyone could try to sneak in" medic replied. Then they hear something, it sounds like a jet.

Ajay Ghale and Captain Martin Walker are being brought to the base via a small state-of-the-art military jet, the only other people on board are the pilot, co-pilot, and the agent that's been put in charge of the newly formed team. He is special agent Heinrich Gomez, he is in his late fifties, tan skin from his Brazilian father, graying black hair, a small mustache matching his hair, bushy eyebrows, slightly wrinkled face, and Bright blue eyes from his German mother that contrasted with the rest of his features. He is wearing a black suit and tie and a pair of sunglasses. He has been quiet the whole ride, silently eating sunflower seeds occasionally, a strange thing about him is the fact he always seems to have a small bag of them on him. Ajay had talked with Martin the whole way, sharing their experiences, it felt good for Walker to talk to someone who had also experienced horrible things, unlike the therapists Ajay really understood what he was talking about, after a few minutes they landed and disembarked.

As they got out they saw a glint in the distance followed by two more. There was a fancy looking sedan, a pick up truck, and a white Buffalo. In the sedan with Michael was Dave Norton who was given the base's coordinates. "so Dave, we're going to be fighting criminal metahumans and regular humans", "that's right", "is the U.N out of it's fucking mind, I mean we're tough but I doubt we can handle those creeps the justice league fights day in and day out, maybe; maybe the regular humans and from what I've seen on the news even that's a long shot", "it won't be just you, there going to be others, some regular humans and some metahumans… look I don't like this either, if you ask me the three of you have done enough, hell you bumped off Devin Weston and you know that was doing the world a favor, but it's not my call." "Besides you three seem to be good at doing things people thought were impossible, so with that in mind you should be fine", Michael let out a sigh "I hope your right Dave, because my family and I finally got our shit together and the last thing I want is them hearing I died on some suicide mission" Michael said as they pulled up, as they got out they could hear the sounds of helicopters in the distance.

There were three helicopters, one from the north and two from the east. The north helicopter was carrying Jason Brody, after saying his goodbyes to Liza it picked him up. One from the east was carrying Alucard and Seras. The other carried Anderson. When Heinrich learned of Hellsing and Iscariot's past confrontations he wanted them to be separate on the way here, he didn't want to risk a mid-air incident, they landed and got out.

Everyone gathered and simply stared at each other, sizing each other up. Gomez was surprisingly the first to break the silence "well, let's get inside and see what this base has to offer, also here's an interesting fact: this place used to be a storage facility" he said with a Hispanic accent. "vhat vas stored here" heavy asked, "all kinds of things; magic and alien artifacts, weapons, supernatural creatures, and rooms full of cleaning supplies" everyone gave a perplexed look at the last one, "yeah not sure what the point of the last thing was, anyway they moved most of it out but there might still be some of it laying around so be careful and be sure to pick a room to stay in before the first mission." so they entered the base and looked around, a few of them found some pretty… interesting stuff.

Scout had found a spiraling stone staircase, once he reached the bottom he saw two doors, on the left was an old wooden door and on the right was a more modern wooden door. He decided to look behind the left door first, inside was what looked like a crypt and in the center was a coffin "huh, I wonder if dis is where their hidin' Hoffa" he joked to himself, then to his horror the coffin opened and a small decayed body sat up and looked at him. "Well it's been a while since I had a visitor, do you want to hear a tale of terror" it asked, scout responded by slamming the door, the body let out a sigh "I should really get a new hobby." Scout had a disturbed look on his face and dreaded what was behind the other door, but his curiosity won out over his fear. He opened the door and was greeted by eerie music and a void with random objects floating around. He then heard a voice announcing he had crossed into the twilight zone. He slammed the door and decided to haul ass out of their, he got out and slammed the entrance behind him, standing in front of him was pyro, who tilted his/her head curiously, "I wouldn't go down deir if I were you".

Engineer was on the roof, he wanted to get a closer look at the antenna and it's workings, he was impressed by it, by his estimate it could pick up transmissions all the way from Jupiter. Then at the base of it he saw something, it looked like a metal sphere with handles on it. He picked it up and examined it, looking at it's components he realized it was some kind of robot. After fiddling with it, it activated "ugh, how long was I off" it groaned in a British accent then noticed engineer, looking at him with a big, blue mechanical eye "oh hello, I'm guessing you're the one that activated me , thanks man, great job, anyway my names Wheatley" it said in a excited manner. Engineer was surprised by how much personality it had, '_this thing must have a pretty advanced AI_' he thought, he tucked it under his arm and headed to the room he picked to live in, "uh where are we going" Wheatley asked "heading ta my room pardner, in my spare time see what makes ya tick, maybe get ya some arms and legs or wheels so people don't need ta lug you everywhere ya need ta go" he explained "oh brilliant, you are brilliant mate, absolutely brilliant" Wheatley replied, elated by the idea of not having to rely on others just to move around.

Once everyone became familiar with the base they meet in the lobby area. They passed the time either by chatting with the others, reading books they brought, or just thinking, their escorts had left. Then Gomez spoke up "alright your first assignment will be in Gotham City, the serial killer Victor Zsasz has escaped Arkham asylum, no surprise there, he is working with three metahumans, you will be given a file on them, now head to the Apollo" he explained. The Apollo is a large black jet, with four thrusters that go from vertical to horizontal, and two large wings it was intended to carry up to two hundred troops but only one was made because making just one was expensive and time consuming, it was kept in storage incase it was needed. In just half an hour they were at the outskirts of Gotham, the targets were in an abandoned warehouse. The metahumans are Sarah Jones: a young woman from Wyoming who can turn into mist; wanted for multiple assassinations, one of which caused a bus crash that killed ten innocent people; four of whom were children, Abdul Jihan: a Bialyian terrorist who can generate metal and cover his body in it; wanted for bombing a Catholic school and a Synagogue, and Carl Wan: a small time but brutal Chinese-American drug lord that can generate and control water; wanted for drug trafficking, murder, Arson, hosting illegal street races, hosting dog fights, and tax evasion; all of them had minions working under them.

The group disembarked and approached the building "so why are these guys working with a serial killer" Jason asked, "good question, apparently zhis building is going to be used as an arena of sorts, fights to the death between criminals and between dogs, Zsasz agreed to run it and before anyone asks a terrorist is helping them so he can use some of the profits to fund his group" spy explained. "I got a question, how did dey even know where dese guys were" scout asked, "I asked Gomez the same thing, he said that they were testing a drone earlier today and spotted them by accident" Walker answered. "well if no ones got any more questions it's time to get to work" Michael said, "and the best part is no complicated plan, just search and destroy" Trevor added, indeed most of their operations would just be search and destroy. "no guards outside, then again I guess a bunch of thugs with guns walking around would draw attention since this place is close to the highway" Ajay said looking through a pair of binoculars. With all questions answered and the area surveyed they went to work, however four of them stayed outside, Seras, sniper, engineer, and Michael were positioned on each side of the warehouse to take out anyone who tried to run.

Sarah was chewing out one of her men because he wasn't careful with his gun and accidentally fired a shot, when suddenly a barrage of bullets came through the main door, riddling the two of them with bullet holes. The door was then kicked open "KNOCK KNOCK ASSHOLES" Trevor yelled, it is revealed to be three of the Enforcers, the one who fired the shots was Alucard who had a sadistic grin on his face. Franklin looked at the two bodies and recognized the woman as one of the targets "shit I figured she'd be a lot harder to kill" he muttered. "who the fuck are those guys" one henchman said "who cares kill'em" responded another. They opened fire, Trevor and Franklin ducked out of the way but Alucard just stood still and was ripped to shreds and fell to the ground, "What the fuck, why'd he just stand there" Franklin asked in disbelief, suddenly there was laughter and it was coming from Alucard's body, some kind of darkness swirled around him and he stood, glowing red eyes and pearly white grin visible, "oh, you guys are fucked" Trevor said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building Jason, Anderson, Walker, and Ajay were engaging the terrorists. Jason, Ajay, and Walker managed to avoid the enemy fire while Anderson soaked it up. "Why won't he die, WHY WON'T HE DIE" yelled a terrified terrorist, no matter how many bullets their attacker took he just kept butchering them, while his companions shot anyone he missed. Soon Abdul himself decided to fight, he coated himself in metal and created blades on his wrists and engaged Anderson. Both managed to parry each other's strikes, but then Abdul saw an opening and drove one of the blades into Anderson's head right between the eyes.

To his horror however Anderson smiled despite the metal in his head, before Abdul could pull away Anderson grabbed his forearm and slashed his eye, one of the places he couldn't coat with metal. "ARRGGHH" he screamed in pain as he managed to slip out of Anderson's grip, holding a hand over the ruined eye. He heard what sounded like three metal objects bouncing toward him. he looked down and saw three grenades. Before he could react they exploded, sending him flying and crashing into a wall.

He simply laid on his back when he came down on the floor, parts of metal were no longer covering parts of his body, his eye wound was made worse; the remains hanging out of the socket, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurry, he had a hard time breathing and his chest hurt horribly; meaning some ribs were broken and his lungs were punctured, and he was bleeding heavily; to put it bluntly: he was pretty fucked up. His vision cleared a little and he saw Anderson approach, in a moment he was standing over the broken terrorist. Abdul managed to speak, though doing so caused the pain in his chest to flare "just… get… it… over…with" he forced out of his mouth, despite his body practically begging him not to speak. Anderson simply nodded, while he could be sadistic at times he knew when enough was enough, at this point the best thing to do was finish him off. Anderson stabbed him through the heart, ending his pain.

Carl Wan was in panic mode, the warehouse was being overrun and he was contacted over radio by one of Sarah's men. He and a group of others from her gang tried to flee but the others were mowed down by some kind of turret and he heard sniper fire from other directions, Carl realized there was no escape. Suddenly the door to the room he was in was blown off it's hinges. Scout and Demoman charged in, in the hall and other rooms the rest of the RED team were fighting his men. Carl formed water tendrils on his hands "you think you can fuck with me, well come on" he growled.

He swung at scout who dodged and took out his bat and before Carl could take another swing scout took out his ball and hit it with his bat, launching it at Carl and smashing it in his face, dazing him. Demoman took out his sword and chargin' targe, and launched towards him. Carl got his bearings and dodged at the last second. He formed a ball of water in his hand and shot it at demoman. It hit it's target sending him flying "DAAAHHH" demoman screamed as he crashed into a couch, tipping it backwards.

While Carl was distracted scout charged in with his bat and slammed it into his head, then followed up with a blow to the ribs. Carl tried to swipe scout's feet with a tendril but he jumped over it and brought his bat down on Carl's shoulder, a crack was heard. Carl gripped his shoulder in pain, his attacker was too fast. He suddenly heard a yell and saw a red blur for a split second before he was decapitated. It was revealed to be demoman, who had gotten his bearings while scout handled the target, "jeez, it's about time cyclops, I was thinking I had to kill dis guy myself", "ach, shut up scout, I had to get my bearings" he winced "that water o' his packs a punch".

Zsasz was in a panic, he was in the security room and witnessed everyone being wiped out. Suddenly the door was kicked open, in the doorway was Anderson. "So, you're the serial killer that says he's liberating people" he said. "That's right, I free the zombies from their miserable existence, it's my purpose" Zsasz sneered. "Free them from their miserable existence" Anderson said incredulously "I've read your file, you think life is worthless and people are better off dead, well here's a bit of reality for ye; the only person with a miserable existence in your story is _you_, _you_ gambled away your life, _you_ murdered people that are happy with their lives, and _you_ do what you can to avoid death despite what you think, in the end lad the only worthless person here is _you_". This enraged Zsasz, with a primal yell he charged Anderson, but was pinned to a wall by a barrage of bayonets.

Zsasz was barely alive, coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. Anderson drew a bayonet and approached him "no… please… don't… I… don't… want… to… die" Zsasz wheezed, tears in his eyes, realizing that unlike batman and other heroes this man wouldn't spare him "ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Anderson said before driving the bayonet into Zsasz's head, killing him. Ten minutes later everyone was gathered outside, all targets had been eliminated. "well that's that, let's head back to the Apollo" Walker said. With that said that walked away, Michael called Gomez and let him know the mission was a success.

**AN: well that's chapter 2 folks hope you enjoyed, leave a vote in the poll to decide the next team member.**


End file.
